


Repopulating The Human Race

by Bendyfimfiction



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/M, FiMFiction, Human, POV Second Person, Random - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction
Summary: Princess Twilight Sparkle tries to convince you, the last human to have sex with as many alien ponies as you can to repopulate humanity. Unfortunately, you don't have a pony fetish.
Kudos: 1





	Repopulating The Human Race

The vast hordes of evil Justin Biebers were destroying humanity. The Justin Biebers poured out from portals all across Earth singing that horrible Baby song of his, which caused their victims heads to explode from the sheer terribleness of his music.

Fortunately, by the grace of the sexy pony princess known as Twilight Sparkle you were teleported into Equestria and thus saved from the evil Justin Biebers. But unfortunately you don't have a pony fetish, so humanity may be doomed for you not being a Clopper.

Yes, you were one of those so called 'normal people', that didn't want to fuck ponies. You didn't even clop to Rainbow Dash, even normal people masturbate to Rainbow Dash.

As of right now, you had your arms crossed while you were sat on Twilight’s bed. Before you was Princess Twilight Sparkle looking at you with pleading doggy eyes.

"Anon, please. I only want to save your sp---

"Go away! I don't want to cum inside you Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

So hurt from your harsh words tears began to form in Twilight's eyes as she looked at you as if you had struck her.

"Oh, I get it. I'm not pretty enough for a handsome human to cum inside me. It is always has to be Rainbow Dash doesn't it?!" she shouted.

"Well, I don't want to cum inside Rainbow Dash either!"

Twilight gasped with a hoof over her mouth.

"Heresy!" she shouted as she slapped you across the face. She glared angrily at you for not wanting to cum inside Rainbow Dash. "How could you be such a heretic?! No one can resist Rainbow Dash!"

"Because I don't have a pony fetish!"

"Anon, come on! You must cum inside ponies to save humanity!" she shouted angrily.

"No! I don't want to fuck ponies!"

"Come on Anon, you are humanity's last hope. If you don't fuck us ponies, your species will go extinct."

"Yeah, well. Maybe humanity is better off going extinct!" you shouted.

"Oh please don't tell me you're a misanthrope?!" she shouted in shock while flaring her wings.

"I am as a matter of fact. Humans are evil and need to die!"

She slapped you across the face.

"How could you be such an evil cunt?!" she pondered rubbing her forehead with a hoof. "Unless of course you are an evil Justin Bieber demon in disguise!"

"Uhhh--- you said nervously.

"By the power of my magical pony pussy, I banish the demon out of you!"

She turned around and blasted you with a rainbow wave of her magical Pony Cunt of Friendship And Love. As a result an evil fiery demon in the shape of a Justin Bieber came out from your body.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Curse you Princess Twilight Sparkle!" it said in a girly voice.

"Uh, where am I?" you said as you looked around in confusion.

"You are in Equestria. And you are the chosen one to cum inside us ponies to save humanity."

"What?!"

"Anon, are you ready to do your duty for humanity, by fucking as many mares as you can to save humanity?" she said sensually while her wings extended outwards as she looked down at your crotch with bedroom eyes.

"Uh, can't I just donate my sperm?" you said nervously as you scratched the back of your neck.

"No! In order to save humanity our magical pony pussies must feel a human's love cream explode inside us to make us pregnant."

"But, uhhh. Would they be human children?"

"Of coarse they would be. We have magical pony pussies!"

"Right. But I don't want to fuck ponies."

Sparkle looked down sadly with tears forming in her eyes. "Anon, please. You are the last human, the last hope of humanity, thus the fate of humanity depends on you cumming inside as many mares as you can to save humanity. I promise, you won't have to fuck a pony again once you fucked enough ponies."

Sighing, you reluctantly agreed with Twilight.

"OK, you win. I'll fuck the ponies."

You pulled down your pants to reveal your mighty penis that was powered by Princess Twilight’s magical pony pussy.

"Let the glorious human and pony sex begin!" she shouted excitedly while clapping her hooves together. With that Twilight jumped on you, knocking you over onto the bed and straddling her hind legs around you. "Are you ready for a ride?"

"I guess, it's time to get busy and save humanity by fucking ponies."

Slowly, very slowly Twilight pushed her mighty pony pussy down your fearsome mighty cock.

"Oh, Twilight. You're so tight!" you said sexfully.

"Oh Anon! You're so big!" she said sexfully.

Once her pony pussy took in your massive cock she began bouncing her fine cum insideable booty on your monster cock. You squeezed her buttcheeks as both of you moaned sexfully.

"Oh Anon! Please cum inside me soon!" she said sexfully.

"Whoop whoop whoop!" shouted a red lobster man as he walked in clicking his claws excitedly with a massive monster cock at the ready.

Twilight turned her head around like in from the Exorcist and shouted in the Royal Canterlot Voice at the lobster man.

"GO AWAY ZOIDBERG! I HAVE A HUMAN FETISH, NOT AN ALIEN LOBSTER FETISH!"

Zoidberg wailed in grief as he covered his face with his claws as he ran out of the room. When Zoidberg left she turned her head back around and looked at you with bedroom eyes.

"Come human, cum inside me." she said sexfully.

You squeezed her beautiful big purple bubble butt with new found resolve. You were the chosen one, the fate of humanity was at stake. Princess Twilight Sparkle the savior of humanity began slamming herself up and down your mighty dick harder.

"Come on, my handsome human. Cum inside me." she said sexfully.

With those final sexy word of her you finally came inside her magical pony pussy.

Just outside the library there was a massive queue that stretched as far as the eye can see of mares waiting to have sex with you.

And so humanity was saved by you fucking pastel ponies. In time the sexy ponies help human reclaim Earth from the evil Justin Biebers.

The End


End file.
